Falling Into You
by Lady Thundera
Summary: A story of how Goku fell in love with Chi-Chi.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Thanks to Lady Nightshade and Lauren S for answering my question about G/CC house. Yay! I didn't have to change anything at all. Also, this is given a strong PG-13 rating because of certain scenes in later chapters. I've written another version of this but that one is different, longer, where it starts off with Goku falling for Chi-Chi, but they do have sex on the wedding night. I don't know why, but I was driven to write two different versions and the next one is also longer because I'm writing it to right before DBZ starts.

Falling Into You

Part One

Goku sat on the edge of the bed in his bedroom of his new home, thinking about what Master Roshi, Yamcha and Krillin told him. It was his wedding night and his friends told him he had to do something with Chi-Chi tonight. He didn't understand what they were talking about and was even more confused after they had 'the talk' with him. He decided to not think too much about it and let it happen if it were supposed to happen. 

Chi-Chi stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of silk pajamas. Goku turned and saw her pull back the covers and got in bed. She looked at him. "Are you going to sit on the bed all night or are you going to sleep?"

Goku got up and pulled back the covers on his side and got in bed. "Um, Chi-Chi, are we suppose to do something tonight?"

Chi-Chi rolled on her side to look at Goku. "Well, normal married couples consummate their vows on their wedding night, but we're not a normal married couple, Goku."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because we're both not in love. I love you, Goku, but you don't love me. It came to me today at the wedding when we said our vows. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into and it's my fault."

Well, that was true. Goku really wasn't sure what he gotten himself into, but he thought getting married was the right thing to do. Goku also didn't love her. He didn't know what love was.

"You're agreeing with me," Chi-Chi said after Goku didn't say anything for two minutes. 

"Oh, sorry," Goku apologize. "Maybe you're right, but we're married now and Yamcha said we're gonna have to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Yes, that's true," Chi-Chi agreed. "What I'm saying is that I think we should wait on consummating our vows until you're in love with me or until we're more comfortable with each other. It'll be better for both of us that way."

"Okay, if that's what you want," Goku said, still unsure of what she was talking about or how long it would take. He didn't even know what the word 'consummate' mean. "Um, Chi-Chi, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Goku."

"What does consummate mean?"

"Goku, you mean we've been having this conversation for five minutes and you didn't know what 'consummate' mean?!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Uh, yeah," he admitted sheepishly.

Chi-Chi let her head fall down and sighed. "Goku, it means having sex, making love," she was about to go on until she saw that clueless look on his face. "It means doing the thing we're suppose to do tonight but we're not."

"Oh," Goku said understanding. "So, what can we do?"

"We're going to go backwards, Goku. We're going to court each other." There was that clueless look on Goku's face again. "Um, date." He still looked clueless. Man, was this hard. "We're going to do things together, like maybe see a movie, go to the carnival, having romantic dinners together, hug and kiss. Everything but consummating our vows."  Chi-Chi almost sighed in relief when she saw that Goku understood what she was saying. 

"One more thing, Chi-Chi. What is love?" Goku asked.

"Love is to care for someone unconditionally. Do you remember your feelings for your grandfather?" Goku nodded. "That's what love is like, only the love you'll have for me will be different. You'll care for me like your grandfather, but your feelings will be deeper. I know it may sound confusing right now, but you'll understand when it happens." At least I hope so, Chi-Chi thought. I hope this wasn't a big mistake. "It's been a long day and I'm tired, Goku. Can we talk more in the morning if you have any more questions?"

"Yeah."

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed Goku on the lips. He was looking clueless when Chi-Chi opened her eyes and pulled back. "All right then. Good night, Goku," Chi-Chi turned on her side with her back facing Goku and went to sleep. She wondered if this was the best thing she did—marrying Goku, but she loved him. She really did. She hoped one day, Goku would feel the same about her.

Goku laid on his back thinking about what Chi-Chi said. Though he didn't understand everything, Chi-Chi was right. It would be best if they waited until he understood what he was getting into, waited until they got to know one another better. With that thought resolve, he fell into a lazy sleep also.

The next morning, Goku woke up with Chi-Chi's arm draped across his chest. He thought that was weird. Why was she snuggled close to him when there was an obvious distance between them when they fell asleep? Goku figured that Chi-Chi must have moved in her sleep, unconsciously. He does that a lot. Sometimes he'd go to sleep with the covers over him and wake up with the sheets half off him. Goku picked up Chi-Chi's hand and put it over her stomach. He then gently pushed her off him and a few inches over, thinking she would be comfortable that way.

Goku put his hands behind his head to think. He wondered what they would be doing today. He got married yesterday so now what? If they were going to spend the rest of their lives with each other, he hopes it'll be interesting and not boring. His stomach growled. Oh, man, he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since the reception yesterday. Maybe there was something in the kitchen to eat. He saw a refrigerator when he and Chi-Chi came in the home given to her by her father as a wedding gift.

Goku quietly got out of bed and made his way downstairs. He opened the refrigerator door and saw it stocked full of food. He was going to eat it all, but then he thought of Chi-Chi. Wouldn't she be hungry too since she hadn't eaten since yesterday? He really wanted to eat, but then he didn't want to eat all the food from Chi-Chi. 

There was a river nearby. He'll catch a fish and have that for breakfast. Goku went outside and jumped in the river in his boxers and caught a big fish. After catching the fish, he gathered some wood and started a fire to cook the fish. When the fish was done, he ate it. He rubbed his stomach, satisfied but not completely full. Oh, well, at least he didn't eat all the food from Chi-Chi in the refrigerator.

He made his walk back to his home, and when he opened the door, a heavenly smell waft over him. What was that delicious smell? Goku followed the smell into the kitchen and saw Chi-Chi cooking over the stove. She turned to him and smiled. "Good morning, Goku."

"Good morning, Chi-Chi. What are you doing?"

Chi-Chi giggled. She thought even Goku would know what she was doing. "I'm cooking breakfast for us, silly."

Goku walked over to look at the food and felt his mouth water. Chi-Chi looked at him frowning and then smelled him. He smelled like fish.

"Goku, what have you been doing?"

"I went to eat a fish for breakfast."

Chi-Chi looked at him confused. "Why didn't you eat some of the food in the refrigerator?"

"Oh, uh, well, I have a big appetite and I didn't want to eat all the food from you so I got myself my own breakfast." He saw Chi-Chi was giving him an odd look. She was smiling but there was something about her eyes. "What?" He was even more confused when Chi-Chi kissed him. It wasn't like the kiss on their wedding day or last night. It was deeper as he felt her tongue lick across his lips. It didn't bother him except he got funny feelings in his stomach. When she pulled back, he was still confused and didn't want Chi-Chi to stop this time.  

"That was sweet of you, Goku, but you needn't worry about your own meal. As your wife, I'm gonna cook your food. I want to take care of you. Why don't you take a shower?" She sniffed him. "A long one with soap and breakfast will be ready when you get back."

"I washed up yesterday for the wedding. Why do I have to do it again?" Goku asked scratching his head.

Chi-Chi frowned and folded her arms. "Goku, you have to wash up everyday, not when you feel like it or when you start to realize you stink! Didn't your Grandfather Gohan teach you anything?!"

"He taught me how to swim, fight and hunt for food like fish and wolf."

Chi-Chi blinked. "You ate a wolf?"

"Yeah."

She couldn't believe he ate a wolf. Still, she found herself more curious and couldn't believe what she was asking until it was out of her mouth. "What did it taste like?"

"Really good," Goku then said and then he got all excited. "Do you want me to get you one so you can eat it?"

Chi-Chi quickly shook her head. "NO! Um, I mean, not right now. Maybe another time. Just go upstairs and wash up, please."

Goku obliged and went upstairs to the bathroom. He remembered back to when he was a kid and Bulma gave him his first bath. The tub resembled the one he was in when Bulma bathed him. So Goku took off his boxers and got in.

"Now there was something else. Water came out of something." He looked at the three knobs and faucet before him. "Didn't Bulma turn one of these things?" He decided to turn the one on his left first. Water came out from above him. He looked up and saw the water coming out of the showerhead. 

"Oh, so that's where the water comes from. I thought it came out of this faucet here. Oh, well." The water was warm. Goku smiled. He did it right. Now to find the soap. What exactly was soap and why would he need that to clean himself? He would just jump in a lake or river and that would be his bath. He saw an oval bar in the bar handle in the tub. He smelled it. It was a nice smell. He figured that was soap. The water coming from the showerhead was getting warmer and warmer and steam was rising from the tub. It started to get hot and all off a sudden Goku was screaming.

Downstairs, Chi-Chi heard Goku scream. "Now what has he gotten himself into," Chi-Chi wondered as she went up the stairs and to the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door. Steam hit Chi-Chi and she waved it away annoyed. "Goku, what have you—" she screamed and turned her back on Goku. "Goku, what are you doing?!"

Goku was standing out of the tub naked. "I was trying to take a shower, but the water is too hot. How can you take a shower in this hot water? What kind of skin do you have?"

Chi-Chi growled and moved closer to the tub. She turned the water off and moved passed Goku and opened the window to let the steam out. She turned back around and turned her back on him again. She had forgotten he was naked. "Goku, could you please put on a towel?"

Goku looked around. "Where is it?"

"Just look in the closet. There." She pointed to the door near the tub.

Goku opened the door and put a towel on around his waist. "I did it."

Chi-Chi turned to face him, keeping her eyes on his face and not his chest. 

"Um, Chi-Chi, can I ask you something?"

"What, Goku?" she asked annoyed.

"How come you have a problem seeing me naked? I mean, if we are suppose to live together and get used to each other, wouldn't we see each other naked sometime?"

"Yes, Goku, but now is not the time." It might never be the time if we keep going on like this. "Answer me this, Goku—have you ever had a bath inside the house?"

"Um, well, let's see," he said as he started to think. "I had one when Bulma bathed me when we first met. I had one when I entered in tournaments and stayed in a hotel with Master Roshi and Krillin,  but I just let the water wash on me. I never used soap. Most of the time if I felt dirty I would just jump in a lake."

"Well, that's going to change," Chi-Chi said with hands on her hips. "The way you have cleaned yourself isn't proper hygiene, Goku. From now on, you're going to take baths in here, not in the river or lakes, got it?! And you're going to do it everyday. How in the world you got this far in life without catching some disease is beyond me. I bet you haven't even brush your teeth, have you?"

Goku scratched his head. "Um, no. I don't think so."

Chi-Chi opened his mouth and examined his teeth. She stuck her fingers inside to feel if they were loose. They weren't. They looked normal and surprisingly white. "You have to clean your teeth everyday. I'll have to show you that, too." Chi-Chi reached and pulled Goku's head down so she can smell his hair. Ugh, it reeked of seawater and fish. "And you need to wash your hair, too. Maybe a nice scrub would keep your hair from defying gravity."

Chi-Chi released Goku and he stood looking at her confused. Chi-Chi saw that he had a bar of soap in his hand. "Well, at least you figured out what soap is."

Goku looked down at his hand and smiled. He then shot that smile at her. Chi-Chi sighed, never been able to resist his smile and one curved up her face. 

"All right, Goku. Pay attention. If you want to take a bath—that is sitting in the tub and letting the water fill up, you turn on this middle knob here and you put the plug down. Okay?" She looked back at Goku, who just nodded. "To take a shower—that is standing up and letting the water come out of the showerhead, you just turned the middle knob back. Okay?" She looked back at Goku again, who just nodded. 

"Do you know what you want to take—a shower or bath?"

"I'll take a shower," Goku answered. 

"All right. The knob on the left is the hot water and the one on the right is the cold water. I think you should turn on both and wait until the water is just right for you before you get in. Now try it."

Goku turned on the hot water first slowly and then the cold water. The water came out of the showerhead and Goku waited until it was just right. "I like the water now."

Chi-Chi went into the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of shampoo. She put this in Goku's other hand. "You wash you hair with this. You can read right?"

"Yeah."

Chi-Chi began to wonder how well he could read and wondered if Goku can handle this task by himself. "I'm turning the stove off. I don't want our breakfast to burn. Switch it so a bath is running Goku and wait for me." Chi-Chi said and went downstairs to turn everything off. It looks like she was gonna have to show Goku more than she thought. She began to ponder what kind of man Gohan was to have raised Goku without a proper bath.

When she went back upstairs, she saw Goku sitting on the tub looking sad. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi."

Now she wasn't expecting that. "Sorry for what, Goku?" She asked going to the medicine cabinet for some bubble bath. Once she found it, she poured some in the tub.

"I'm not sure. I think I should apologize since I can't bath right and making you mad."

The sound of his sad voice was breaking her tough exterior down. Chi-Chi sighed and spoke softly, "It's not your fault, Goku. You just weren't raised properly." She looked over at the tub and patted Goku on his lap. "Go ahead and get in."

Chi-Chi got a small towel and showed Goku how to properly clean himself and that he would be doing it everyday. She let him wash between his legs. Chi-Chi poured shampoo in her hands and scrubbed Goku's hair some before she let him take over. She was amazed at how soft his hair was but was slightly disappointed to discover that the shampoo didn't smooth out his gravity defying hair. She told him to rinse, dry off and meet her downstairs for breakfast.

Chi-Chi resumed her cooking and when it was done, Goku was coming down the stairs in his fighting gi. He smelled the food and smiled at her.

Chi-Chi frowned when she saw him in his fighting gi. "What?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Nothing. Breakfast is ready. Dig in."

Goku happily oblige and munched down on the food that was on the table. Afterwards, he patted himself on the stomach. "Wow, Chi-Chi, that was great! It had to have been the best meal I ever ate."

Chi-Chi blushed and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Goku. I'm glad you like it." She gathered the pile of plates and put them in the sink and started washing dishes. "Goku, when I'm through here, I want us to go to the store so we can buy you some clothes."

Goku walked to the sink with the rest of his plates and looked at her confused. "Why?"

"I think you should get other clothes. You can't keep wearing the same outfit everyday, Goku. It's not proper hygiene. You're not a cartoon character where you can wear the same outfit everyday and get away with it. This is reality."

"All right," Goku said looking at his clothes. "I guess it would be a good thing for me to get some new clothes, but I really like my fighting gi."

"I'll make you some, but I still want you to wear some regular clothes, okay?"

"All right."

*****  
  


"How do you feel about that one?" Chi-Chi asked Goku as he stepped out in another set of clothes.

Goku was dressed in jeans, a short sleeve shirt and sports jacket. "It's fine. It's better than that suit you wanted me to wear."

"All right. Take that off and we'll try one more outfit. Are you sure there isn't anything you prefer?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "The clothes you showed me are fine. I only like wearing my fighting gi." Goku said taking off his shirt in the store. Chi-Chi sighed to herself. He was handsome all right with muscles everywhere to boot.

A woman working in the men's department saw Goku. She started to saunter over to him until she saw the death glare Chi-Chi was giving her. She turned around and went back to her own business. 

Goku, unaware of anything, put on the next outfit and then they paid for the clothes. They also bought hygiene products Goku didn't know about, like deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste. When they got home and put the items up, it was almost dark. Chi-Chi suggested they catch a movie at the theatre. 

"Which movie do you want to see, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he read the movie titles on the large board in the theater.

Chi-Chi thought best for them to watch a movie that was rated PG-13 than R. Goku may look old enough to watch a movie rated R but he wasn't mentally ready for some of the adult scenes and she didn't want to explain it to him just yet.

"How about we see 'The Warrior'? It's about a reclusive warrior who is hired by the king to rescue his daughter from an evil wizard. The warrior fights all these fighters and rescues the princess. The wizard still hunts for them so they have to take the back roads to return home. During this, the warrior and princess get lost and go on these amazing journeys. Eventually, they fall in love with each other, and at the end, there is this great battle between the wizard and the warrior."

"Oh, sounds fun. Have you seen it?"

"No, a friend of mine did and said it was a good movie."

They paid for the tickets. Goku held the three super large buckets of popcorn while Chi-Chi held their drinks as they went to find their seats. Chi-Chi found the perfect movie seats in the middle. Goku munched on most of the popcorn while previews of other movies were being shown. Chi-Chi explained to him that he shouldn't talk loud during the movie. Finally, the lights went out and the movie began.

The movie was a pretty good one. There were amazing fight scenes that engrossed Goku through the movie. The storyline was pretty easy to follow as well. Chi-Chi began to worry when it came to the love scene. The warrior kissed the princess but soon the kiss deepens. Chi-Chi looked over at Goku. He wasn't as excited looking when he was watching the fight scenes, but there was a curious look about him. Chi-Chi saw the warrior began opening the front of the princess' dress and continued his kissing journey from her neck and going lower. Chi-Chi wasn't sure about how Goku would take it so she panicked and purposely dropped her drink. Goku tore his eyes from the screen and looked down at the drink. 

"Um, Goku could you please get me another drink?" Chi-Chi whispered.

"Okay," Goku whispered and got of his seat. Chi-Chi kept one eye on Goku, hoping he wasn't seeing the scene on the screen now. The warrior had pulled the rest of the princess' dress off and was still kissing her. Thankfully, Goku had left by the time this happened. 

Chi-Chi wasn't sure if what she did was the right or wrong thing. Being right, Goku would see an example of what they are suppose to do, but it would wrong be for Goku to see such things until he was ready. Besides, this was suppose to be a fight movie. Her friend never told her about the love scene being this explicit. It may mean nothing to her, but Chi-Chi was taking Goku, a naïve man with the innocence of a little boy to this. And the movie was rated PG-13. This is what was passed for PG-13 these days?! The rating system said it was rated PG-13 for the action violence and mild sexuality. Having a woman straddle a man as he made love to her was what passed as mild sexuality?!

The scenes were making Chi-Chi blushed. She never saw anything like it before. Chi-Chi kept looking for Goku as the love scene continued. Thankfully, by the time Goku returned the love scene was over and it was onto to the next day where the princess and warrior were waking up. Goku had more than Chi-Chi's soda. He had another bucket of popcorn and some candy.

"Did I miss anything?" Goku asked as he sat back down and handed Chi-Chi her drink.

"Nothing important."

The movie ended with a fantastic fight with the wizard and the warrior and at the ended the king granted his daughter permission to marry the warrior. All in all, a good movie.

"That was fun," Goku said as he and Chi-Chi walked out of the movie theater. "I really like the fight scenes. Too bad none of those guys were at the World Martial Arts Tournament. They would've proven a challenge to me."

"Um, Goku, it wasn't real. The wizard was an actor. All that magic he displayed was special effects, make believe."

"Oh," Goku said understanding. "Well, what about the warrior?"

"He's an actor, too, but I think he knows some Martial Arts, except he can't shoot ki blast like you. Those were special effects, too."

Goku nodded his head as he got it. "One thing, I don't understand, Chi-Chi. Why did the warrior and princess get in a fight when I came back? I left and they were kissing and when they came back they were arguing."

Chi-Chi hoped Goku wouldn't ask about that because that would lead her back to the love scene. "Well, Goku, the warrior and the princess had sex and the next morning, the warrior thought what they did was a mistake since a princess can only marry a prince. He pushed her away to protect her or so he thought but then the princess ran away from him in anger and got captured by the wizard again. The warrior had to save her and he realized he was in love with her." 

When they were away from the crowd, Goku picked Chi-Chi up and flew the rest of the way home. "So does having sex make you in love with someone?"

Chi-Chi tried thinking of the right words. "It depends on the person Goku. Some people have sex with someone just to do it and others do it because they actually love each other."

"And that's why were waiting—for me to fall in love with you."

"Yes."

"How will I know I'm in love with you, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi began to wonder that herself. Goku wasn't the brightest man in the world. She wondered if he knew what love was if it came and slapped him in the face. There was nothing to do but to let his instincts tell him. "You'll know, Goku. That's all I can really say. Only you will know."


	2. Part Two

Falling Into You

Part Two

"Oh, wow, Goku. Do you think you can win me that?" Chi-Chi asked pointing at the large panda bear between many other stuffed animals.

They've been married for two months now and things have gone pleasantly smooth so far. Goku was evolving from his life as a wilderness boy. He was washing up everyday and even after he trained. He brushed his teeth, used deodorant, and wore different clothes each day.

However, there were some habits that not even Chi-Chi could get Goku to break. He would just throw his clothes on the floor instead of putting them in the hamper, leave a towel on the floor after he had washed up and their were his eating habits. 

Goku would just stuff himself, not taking full bites of his food before he swallowed, almost inhaling the food in, but if he changed too much, then he wouldn't be the Goku she knew and fell in love with. Besides, having Goku eating her food so happily pleased Chi-Chi.

"Sure. What do I have to do?" Goku asked.

They were at a carnival. They went on many of the roller coaster rides that reminded Goku of Nimbus with its many twist and turns. After the last ride, they walked around the stands where people threw balls at bottles to win prizes. Chi-Chi and Goku were standing in front a tall pole, where one slams the bottom with a hammer in attempts to hit the bell at the top.

"Sure, Chi-Chi," Goku said. When the owner handed Goku the hammer, Goku shrugged it away. "No, thanks. I don't need that."

With a karate chop, Goku slammed his hand on the bottom. The bell broke off and was sent flying into the air. Chi-Chi happily threw her arms around Goku and kissed him. When she broke away, the owner gave her the panda bear and Chi-Chi kissed Goku again. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Goku just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He remembered when Chi-Chi first called him that. At first, he wasn't sure she was talking to him and then Chi-Chi explained to him that's a term of endearment husbands and wives say to each other. When Goku didn't understand what endearment meant, she told him it was a little nickname. When he didn't understand that, Chi-Chi just told him it's kind words couples say to each other. Goku got it then and tried using the word in their daily life, like when he tells Chi-Chi her food was good. 

"I thought it was you."

Goku and Chi-Chi turned and saw Bulma and Yamcha walking to them. "Oh, hey, guys!"

"We can recognize that wild mop of hair anywhere," Bulma said. "So, how are the newlyweds?"

"We're doing, fine," Chi-Chi said. "In fact, Goku won me this panda."

Yamcha laughed. "We saw that."

They talked for a few minutes before Yamcha decided that he and Goku should have a 'guy talk' and Chi-Chi and Bulma have a 'girl talk'. Goku and Yamcha went to the concession stand where Goku ordered an armful of hotdogs and was munching on them happily.

"So, how was it?" Yamcha said as he and Goku sat at a table so Goku could eat.

"How was what?" Goku said as he munched down on the hotdogs.

"You know, your wedding night with Chi-Chi."

Goku knew exactly what Yamcha was talking about now. Chi-Chi told him that they shouldn't tell anyone about because it was no one business what they do in the privacy of their bedroom. 

Or lack their of in their case. They've been married two months and they haven't consummated the relationship. Chi-Chi had always been the one to give him kisses and hugs but he was never the one to initiate it. He didn't know how. He didn't know when to give her a kiss, but Chi-Chi always knew when to give him one. It was as if she did it because she wanted to on impulse without thinking. Maybe that's what he should do.

"I can't, Yamcha. Chi-Chi doesn't want me talking about it."

"Why? Was it bad for her?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Bad?" Goku asked confused.

"Yeah," a wicked smile crossed his face. "Were you too rough on her? Did you keep hitting her until she had enough and then some?"

What in the world was he talking about? Hit her? He would never hit her. "I didn't hit, Chi-Chi, Yamcha. Why would I do that?"

Yamcha nearly slapped himself. He forgot how naïve Goku was and he didn't know the slang of sex. "I didn't mean hit her literally. I meant—"

"Goku." 

Goku looked back and saw his wife standing behind him. She wasn't looking too happy. In fact she looked sad and annoyed. Bulma was standing beside her with a frown on her face. "Chi-Chi, what's wrong?"

"I'd like to go home now. I'm tired."

Goku could tell Chi-Chi wasn't tired. She was looking sad and upset and he wondered if Bulma had anything to do with it. All of a sudden he felt angry and he shot that angry look to Bulma. Bulma frowned and stepped away from Chi-Chi moving toward Yamcha. 

"Yamcha, I think we should go now," Bulma said not liking the look on Goku's face.

"What, Bulma? Why?" Yamcha asked.

Goku shot his angry look at Yamcha. Yamcha remembered seeing that look in battle, and every time Goku made that look, his opponents were beaten badly. Yamcha shot up out of his seat.

"Uh, yeah," Yamcha said nervously. "Let's go. See ya later, guys," Yamcha said as he and Bulma hurried out of there.

Goku turned his attention back to Chi-Chi, his expression soften. "What happened, Chi-Chi?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, Goku," Chi-Chi said clutching onto her panda. "Could we just go home now?"

"Sure."

Chi-Chi remained quiet all the way home. Goku was going out of his mind wandering what Bulma said to Chi-Chi that would upset her. When they got home, Chi-Chi just went upstairs. Goku locked up, something Chi-Chi had to remind him everyday to do until Goku got it. He followed Chi-Chi upstairs and saw her sitting on the bed. She was rubbing her hand over the Panda bear's head, letting that take her mind off Bulma.

Goku sat on the bed beside her. "Hey, we're home now. Will you tell me what Bulma said that made you upset?"

Chi-Chi frowned again. "Tell me, Goku. How did someone as innocent as you wind up with such friends?"

"Huh?"

"Your friends can be nice at times and then at others they can be so, um, I don't the word for it, but the point is it started off as a nice conversation with Bulma. She was asking how our life was, how you are around the house and then she asked about our wedding night.

"I naturally decline talking about it of course, saying it was between you and me, but she kept being persistent about it and said she really had to know, so I got suspicious and I forced her to tell me what was going on." 

She looked at him, eyes filled of hurt and sadness. "There's a bet going on wondering what happened between you and me. Yamcha bet 100 zeni that you were rough on me. Master Roshi bet 200 zeni that you didn't know what to do and I had to teach you, and even then you goofed up. Oolong bet 50 zeni that you were so freaked out about what we had to do that I had to tie you up and make you do it. Krillin, Bulma said didn't want to make a bet but the others force him anyway, bet 20 zeni that you would know what to do, and Bulma who said she didn't want to but did it to shut everyone up bet 300 zeni that you weren't rough on me, but I had to teach you and you weren't freaked out about it."

Though Goku was naïve, he got the gist of what she said—his friends made bets about how their wedding night went and Yamcha and Bulma were going to get them to talk about it to see who was going to win the bet.

Goku put his arm around Chi-Chi, something he felt he should do. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi." He hugged Chi-Chi closer to him now that her face were buried in his chest and felt that this was the right thing to do. He thought it was right. He felt it would comfort her, which it did since she held on him tightly. "They don't really mean to be that way. I guess because I don't catch on to things as fast as they, they thought it would be fun to make a bet."

Chi-Chi relished being hugged by Goku. This was the first time he ever initiated it. At times, he would be confused when Chi-Chi would hug him. It'll take a moment for his brain to kick in and he'd put his arm around her. Chi-Chi smiled. Goku was learning. 

Chi-Chi looked up at him smiling. "I'm fine now." She pulled away from him and walked to her dresser to pull out her nightclothes. "How about we go to bed now?"

Goku nodded and took off his shirt. He saw Chi-Chi heading for the bathroom and became confused. "Chi-Chi, why do you always go to the bathroom and change for bed. Why not change out here?"

Chi-Chi blushed. Even though Goku was her husband, Chi-Chi was shy in changing her clothes in front of him. They haven't seen all of each other yet. "Well, it's just—that um, we haven't, um, I'm not sure."

"I don't get it. Why can't we change in the same room? We're married now right and we're supposed to live together. You said we have to get to know each other first, so maybe we should change in the same room so we can get use to seeing each other."

He had a point.

Chi-Chi sighed. "You're right, Goku." Chi-Chi pulled off her shirt, neatly folded it and put it on her chair. Chi-Chi then pulled off her jeans, unaware Goku was watching.

Goku wasn't sure why, but he was fascinated with Chi-Chi pulling her clothes off. He'd seen a naked girl before and it didn't make a difference to him. Of course he was a little boy then, but seeing Chi-Chi was a whole new feeling he never felt before. There was something that made Chi-Chi different from other girls. Chi-Chi looked up at Goku only wearing a bra and panties and blushed as she put on her silk pajamas. 

Once they were settled in bed together, Goku decided to ask the question he'd wanted to ask ever since he saw Chi-Chi in her underwear. "How come your chest is different than mine?"

Chi-Chi turned as red as a tomato. "Huh?"

"Those," he pointed to her breasts. "Why are they shape like that?"

"Um, well," Chi-Chi sputtered. "It's just that how women are different from men."

"Oh, can I touch them?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi blushed again and pondered if this was the right thing to do. They weren't ready to commit themselves yet, but then she's been dying for Goku to touch her. They've been living together for two months and the hugs and kisses they share were starting not to be enough for her and sleeping with a handsome muscled man night after night in his undershirt and boxers, and spending time with him…well it was becoming harder and harder for her to resist him and make love to him.

"Sure," she said breathlessly. It wouldn't be a bad thing she told herself. She'll let him touch them and then they will go to sleep. Simple plan.

Chi-Chi was expecting Goku to touch her through her clothes, but it was becoming evident as Goku unbutton the pajama shirt that Goku wanted to touch her au natural. She should stop him, she told herself but couldn't. Goku's touch was like fire on her skin. He pulled the shirt off her and looked at her puzzled. Chi-Chi wondered what was wrong and saw that he was looking at her bra and trying to figure out how it comes off. She merely smiled and took Goku's hands in hers and led them behind her back. Goku moved closer so her chest was pressed against his as he looked behind her. It was all Chi-Chi could do but moan as Goku's muscled chest was pressed against her soft ones.

"It's a hard little thing to come off," Goku said as he worked to remove it. "Whoops." Chi-Chi felt it to. Her bra was unhooked but there was something wrong. Goku pulled back to look at her smiling sheepishly. "I seem to have broken it. Sorry."

Chi-Chi just smiled. "I have others."

Goku smiled back and pulled the torn garment off her. He then looked at her, studying her breasts before reaching out to touch them. Goku was transfixed by it. He never saw anything like it. He poked them first and then reached out and touched them. "Wow, they're so soft and not hard like mine. Here. Feel." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. 

Chi-Chi could feel her heart beating faster and her face turning red as Goku continued his explorations. "That's how we are different, Goku."

Goku looked in Chi-Chi's eyes, her soft loving eyes. He felt drawn to them and felt now was a good time to kiss her. He leaned forward and kissed her, softly at first and then he felt Chi-Chi's mouth opened willingly to him. He remembered before when he and Chi-Chi would sit on the couch, she would kiss him more passionately than before and Chi-Chi kept rubbing her tongue across his lips as if prying him to open, which he eventually did. Now that her mouth was open for him, he slipped his tongue inside. 

Chi-Chi moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her onto the bed. Goku began kissing Chi-Chi's neck while Chi-Chi roamed her hands up and down his muscled back, moaning and whimpering her pleasure. Chi-Chi suddenly felt something stiffened on her. Her eyes widen. She knew exactly what that was. 

Goku stopped and pulled back. He looked between his legs and at her. "Why did that happen?"

Heart beating rapidly and her chest heaving breathlessly. "Um, we went too far." She gathered the top of her pajamas and put it back on. 

"We did?"

"Uh, yeah. We're not ready yet."

Goku frowned. "We're not?"

"No, but soon," she assured him. "Very soon hopefully. Until then I think we should go to bed."

Goku was still frowning but he oblige. "But what am I going to do with this?" He asked pointing between his legs.

Chi-Chi blushed. "Um, it'll go down." 

Goku believed her and got in the bed beside Chi-Chi. His body was still warm from the interactions between him and Chi-Chi moments ago. He moved closer to her. "Um, can I sleep closer to you, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi rolled on her side. "Sure, Goku." 

Goku cuddled closer to her and Chi-Chi's eyes widen as she felt him poking into her. Why did she say he could sleep close to her? Chi-Chi tried to ignore the distraction as she forced her eyes close and went to sleep. 

Goku thought about what happened between him and Chi-Chi. He liked it and wanted to continue. Goku realized thinking about her like that was not helping his problem between his legs. He turned his attention to what Chi-Chi told him tonight about what Yamcha and Bulma were doing. He didn't like it and felt offended that his friends would do such a thing. He decided to have a talk with them tomorrow about it and make sure it won't happen again. He liked his friends and wanted Chi-Chi to like them too, but doing things like this would not make Chi-Chi like them.


	3. Part Three

Falling Into You 

Part Three

Goku arrived at Master Roshi's house the next day. There he found Master Roshi, Oolong and Krillin there. When they saw Goku, they cringe seeing his angry face. Yamcha told them how Goku and Chi-Chi reacted to finding out what they were doing and how angry Goku was.

"Um, Goku, I just have one thing to say," Oolong began. "It was all Master Roshi's fault!"

Master Roshi slapped Oolong with his magazine. "You're the one who wondered how Goku would perform!"

The Turtle Hermit and pig continued to argued until Goku had enough.

"Stop it!" Goku shouted getting Roshi and Oolong's attention. "I don't want to know who started it, but I don't want it to happen anymore. Chi-Chi was very hurt about what you all are doing."

"We're sorry, Goku," Krillin apologize. "It wasn't a right thing to do. I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen. They thought it would be fun."

Master Roshi scratched the back of his baldhead and laughed. "You know, once you look back at it a few years from now, you'd think it was a funny thing."

Goku shot Roshi a look that made the former world champion think twice about what he said.

Oolong snickered. "Yeah, just like you reading your magazines because you can't get—"  
  


Master Roshi slapped the pig shut with his magazine. Oolong nodded rubbed the back of his head and growled.

Goku put on his cheerful smile. "Well, thanks. I'll see you guys later!" Goku said and left.

"Wow. Did you see how Goku reacted? He really does care for Chi-Chi and it's only been two months. I thought it would take a little longer…well, you know, considering how Goku doesn't catch onto things as easy as everyone else," Krillin commented.

"Yeah, from the way Yamcha described Goku's reaction when he saw Chi-Chi upset, I thought he'd fry us," Oolong added.

As Oolong watch Goku ride off on Nimbus, he folded his arms and looked at Roshi who was snickering. "And what's so funny?"

The old warrior snickered. "I told you getting some every now and then will change a guy."

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Oh, you are one sick man."

*****

The next week, Goku and Chi-Chi went on a camping trip, more of Goku's idea than Chi-Chi's. They were going to be gone for a week so they packed some clothes, a tent, camping material and some food, but not much though because Goku wanted to eat like the outdoorsman.

"Come on, Chi-Chi. It's real good. I promise. I even got rid of the hair."

Chi-Chi stared at the meat. She could not believe that when Goku said he was going to hunt for their dinner, he hunted for wolf. She thought he would bring a fish and she would cook it. Chi-Chi nearly screamed when she saw that Goku was carrying a dead wolf. She continued to watch as Goku skinned and cooked it before her very eyes over a hot fire. Now that it was done, Goku wanted her to have first bite.

She wanted to say, "No. Get that away from me." However, Chi-Chi did recall herself saying she would try it another time. She should have said she was allergic. She would've gotten off, but then Goku would get sad and she didn't like seeing him sad. 

"All right. One bite."

Goku broke off a piece of wolf meat and handed it to her. Chi-Chi stared at it and then quickly put it in her mouth. The quicker she eats it, the quicker it would be forgotten. She chewed on it and swallows it fast. To her surprise, she found it to be very tasty.

"Well?" Goku asked expectantly.

"It tasted very well."

"Do you want another one?"

"Um, maybe a little bite since the piece you gave me was small."

Goku handed Chi-Chi a bigger piece. Before Chi-Chi got it, Goku pulled back. Chi-Chi looked at him expectantly. "I was wondering if you would like it if I feed you."

"What?"

"I saw Bulma feed Yamcha one time and he seem to have liked it and I wondered if you would like it."

Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulder. "Sure, I don't mind."

Goku broke a piece of the meat off and fed it to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi didn't feel any different. She thought it was nice Goku would feed her but it was no big deal. 

Chi-Chi took the meat from Goku. "My turn. Just don't bite my hand off," she joked. "Close your eyes." Goku closed his eyes. Chi-Chi swirled the piece of meat playfully around his mouth. He opens it, but Chi-Chi didn't put the meat in. Instead, she rubbed it across his lips. Goku licked the juices off the meat.

"Hey, no fair, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi giggled and kissed him instead. She pulled back and told Goku to keep his eyes closed. "If you want your food, you have to come get it from me and your eyes have to be closed." Chi-Chi said and ran off in the woods.

Goku smiled at the challenged and followed Chi-Chi with his eyes closed. He bumped into a few trees, but then remembering his training, he used his senses of touch, and strong sense of smell to alert him to Chi-Chi's presence.

"Gotcha!" Goku said triumphantly as he grabbed Chi-Chi by the waist. Her shriek confirmed he found his prize. Goku carried her back to the campfire. 

"How did you find me so quick?"

"I could smell you. I know your scent."

"My scent?" Chi-Chi repeated as Goku set her in front of the fire.

"Yeah, I can smell you," Goku said sitting beside her. "It's a nice smell. Everyone I know has a different smell. Now can I have my food?"

Oh…kay that was weird. Chi-Chi ignored the fact Goku could smell different scents from people as if he was an animal. She put the wolf meat in his mouth. Goku smiled as he ate his food and sat back down on the ground. "Wolf meat is good, but I don't think it's as good as octopus."

"Octopus?!" Chi-Chi shrieked. "You ate an octopus?!"

"Yeah," Goku said as he munched on his food. "At first I didn't know what it was, but he was trying to eat me and I used my Kamehameha Wave on him. I was also hungry so I ate him. He was really good."

Chi-Chi felt as if she was going to be sick. She wasn't going to make the mistake like last time and asked how it taste because she knew exactly what he would do and she didn't want to eat an octopus. Still, she found it funny picturing innocent Goku that way, and as usual her curious mind was getting the better of her.

"What other animals have you eaten?"

Goku swallowed a large piece of wolf meat before answering. "I ate chicken, wolf, tiger—"

"You ate a tiger?!"

"Actually, three. For the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, I had to swim from Yahhoy to get to the island. When I did, I was hungry and climbed a tree to get some fruit. The three tigers surrounded me at the bottom of the tree. I thought they were hungry so I threw some fruit down for them, but they rocked the tree, knocking me down and attacked me. I was still hungry from my swim so I killed and ate them, and since they destroyed my clothes, I made new ones out of their skin."

He didn't say that. Goku did not say that. She would guess any other person would be running away right now saying Goku was not human, say that he was a monster. Chi-Chi was shocked and picturing him offering the fruit when they wanted to eat him almost made the story humorous, but there was something else. She was amazed.

"You're amazing."

"Huh?" Goku said with a mouthful of wolf meat.

"I mean, you're amazing, so incredibly strong," she said in awe. "There's no other word to describe it. You do all these incredible things and you don't think of it as a big thing when it is."

Goku just blinked and Chi-Chi moved even closer to him leaned against him. "I feel so safe with you, more than ever before."

Goku blinked again, unsure why Chi-Chi moved closer but he didn't mind. Over the past two and a half months, he liked it when Chi-Chi moved closer to him; feeling her skin pressed against his. When they would sleep, he would wake up with her draped over him or her legs entangled with his, he would like it and often put his arm around and bring her closer to him. 

He liked being close to her and he liked her scent a lot and the feelings he was having for her were strange, but enjoyable. He would get weird flutters or rushes through his body when she smiled at him, hugged or kissed him and the feelings kept growing. He wondered if this love was like.

"Did you do this often with your grandfather—camping?" Chi-Chi asked looking at the stars.

Goku shook himself from his thoughts and smiled wistfully at her. "Yeah," he looked upwards at the night sky, too. "We camped a lot."

Chi-Chi tore her eyes from the sky and looked at him. "Do you miss him?"

Goku nodded. "Yes, but I was glad I got to say goodbye to him when Fortune Rattler Baba brought him back from the Other World."

Chi-Chi giggled. "Don't you mean Fortune Teller Baba?"

"Oh, yeah." Goku realized.

"How did you meet him again?"

"I was searching for all the Dragon Balls to wish back Upa's father since General Tao killed him. I got six of them but couldn't find the seventh one, so Master Roshi told us about Baba. Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, Upa and me went to her place. We couldn't afford her high price so we had to fight her five warriors. The last one was my Grandpa. I didn't know it at first, but after he pulled my tail off, he gave up and I learned it was him."

"He pulled your tail off? That had to have hurt."

Goku laughed. "Yeah, it did, but it didn't hurt so much when I learned it was my grandpa. I was so happy to see him again. It wouldn't have mattered if he pulled my tail all the time. I was just glad to see him again."

Chi-Chi smiled and placed a hand on his, squeezing it lightly. "You really did love him." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "It must have been horrible for you after you learned your grandfather died."

Goku was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah, I looked for him everywhere, but I couldn't find him. It had to have been that giant monkey that killed him."

"Giant monkey?" Chi-Chi inquired. 

Goku looked at her. "Didn't you know on a full moon a giant monkey comes out and tramples over everything?" Chi-Chi shook her head. "I know it killed my grandpa. He always told me not to look at the moon."

Chi-Chi looked lost. "I never seen a giant monkey on a full moon. Why did your grandfather tell you not to look at the moon?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess he thought I would see it or that's what happens when you look at a full moon."

Chi-Chi started to ask Goku if he ever looked at the moon, but decided not to. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. She thought back to when Goku was younger. He had a tail then, but he didn't have one now. Her eyes widen in horror. Was it him? Could Goku have killed his grandfather and not know it?

Goku noticed her expression. "Chi-Chi, are you all right? What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Chi-Chi said in a shrilled voice. "No. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about your grandfather and how horrible it was to…" she stopped her words and just hugged her husband. "I'm sorry. I'm…sorry." She didn't know what else to say. Her mind was panicking. She could be hugging a man who turns into a giant monkey on full moons and killed his grandfather.

Goku wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine now. It's just that if I ever see that monkey, I'll kill him." Chi-Chi's eyes widen in horror again. She was glad Goku couldn't see her. "He won't hurt me or you. I promise you, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi seemed to relax. If this monkey existed, she didn't want to see him. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Goku or not that killed his grandfather. 

"What about you?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi snapped out of thoughts and looked at Goku. "What?"

"Your mother. Do you miss her?"

Chi-Chi leaned against him and held his hand tightly. "Yeah, I do. I don't really remember her though. She died when I was very young. After that, I was just close to my father, not making many friends. Not many like to spar like me. I felt so alone. That is, until I met you. I was drawn to you the moment we met. 

"When I was a little girl, I saw this movie where this boy on a magic carpet won the heart of a princess. I always dreamed of my prince coming to rescue me on a magic carpet, but he didn't." She looked at Goku with shining eyes. "He rode in on a magic cloud. There was just something special about you Goku. Do you remember when we first met?"

Goku smiled. "How can I forget the only other person beside grandpa to pull my tail and made me lose my energy?" He chuckled. "You're one of the first people that didn't go weird when they saw I had a tail. Bulma looked pale to discover I had one."

Chi-Chi chuckled. "Well, you have to admit, it's not something you see everyday." 

There was silence for a while. Chi-Chi looked up to discover that Goku was looking down at her smiling. Chi-Chi just smiled back. She felt his hand behind her head bringing her closer to him as he leaned down to kiss her.

The force of the kiss blew Chi-Chi away. She felt his other hand coming up behind her and pressing her against him. Chi-Chi relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His fingers entangle her hair and her mouth opened against his. Chi-Chi wondered where this came from. She was the one to kiss him and when Goku did kiss her, it was always quick kisses on the cheek or lips not ones that knock you away with such power and intensity. Finally, Chi-Chi had to pull back from lack of oxygen. When she looked at Goku, he was smiling almost wickedly as he struggled to control his breath. 

"Let's go to bed now."

Goku and Chi-Chi went in their tent and pulled back one of the three blankets they were sleeping on. Goku didn't like sleeping bags since he didn't look like he could move in it. Goku held Chi-Chi close to him as he waited for sleep to claim him. He had a goofy smile on his face like a teenage boy crazy about his girlfriend. Sleep soon claimed him and Chi-Chi was left to watch him and let hr thoughts wonder. 

He looked so peaceful as he slept. Then again he was always at peace and happy when he was awake.

'Could you be that giant monkey, Goku? Could you have killed your grandfather? It seems unreal that a person like you could do something like that, but you probably weren't yourself if you were that monkey, were you?'

Chi-Chi reached out to push the spiky bangs away from his hair. She removed her fingers and the hair fell back in place across his forehead. Chi-Chi just smiled.

'There's such a mystery about you, Goku. What of your parents? You never mentioned them. Did you even know them? How did you come to be in your grandfather's care? You probably don't know the answer to these questions either, but you don't seem to make a big deal about it. Maybe I shouldn't either.'

Chi-Chi placed a soft kiss on Goku's cheek. He smiled. Chi-Chi felt as if she was falling in love with him all over again. 

'I love you, Goku, but what if you turn into this giant monkey? Will I love you then? Hmp. Yes, I will. You won't turn into that monster, Goku. You're not that monster. You're my naïve husband who gets joy out of the simplest things in life.'

She suddenly frowned. 

'I wonder if the tail makes you that giant monkey. What of our children then? What if they are born with a tail? It doesn't matter if they are. I'll love them anyway, and it could be a coincidence that Goku never saw the monster but his grandfather did. However, just to be sure, I think it would be best that our children not look at the moon and go to bed early.'

With that thought resolved, Chi-Chi snuggled closer to Goku and fell asleep. 


	4. Part Four

::Slams fist on laptop:: Man, I knew I should've added that scene at the end of Part Three where it got a little hotter for Goku and Chi-Chi. Well, I guess I can make it up in this last chapter. A little of Goku's Saiyan ways and bonding will be in this chapter, but I'll go into more details about that in "A New Adventure". That's my story where it takes place after DB and before DBZ. It'll be up next week.

A slight warning in this one at the end where the rating is a strong PG-13 and mild R.

Falling Into You

Part Four

Goku flew on Nimbus as he did some thinking. It was one of the few ways Goku could actually think and let things wonder in his mind as he found a solution for it. When flying, he often thought about his friends, fighting or wherever he was going to. This time he was thinking about Chi-Chi.

He tried to understand himself. Why was Chi-Chi affecting him so differently? When he thought about her in certain ways, he would get that problem in his pants, which was happening more than he like to count. There was an incident when he had to go to the bathroom while Chi-Chi was taking a shower. Though the glass was clear it was disfigured and he could still see her and the problem would force him out of the bathroom. The worse would be when they have intense make out sessions and his hands will wonder about Chi-Chi's body. He remembered a few times his hands would wander under her clothes, caressing her skin. He wanted to do things to her but thought that would frighten her. He thought about going over to Master Roshi's and talking to him about it, but something told him that wouldn't be a good idea. 

Goku also didn't understand why he would get upset with another man looking at his wife. He remembered when he and Chi-Chi went out to dinner one night. The dinner was great, but there was a man he noticed that kept staring at Chi-Chi. Goku kept glaring at the man as if telling him to back off but he responded with a middle-finger salute. Chi-Chi didn't notice any of this. Before they left, Chi-Chi decided to go to the bathroom. The man followed her and Goku followed him. He found the man harassing Chi-Chi outside the bathroom and trying to grope her and talk her in a date. She slapped him and that's when Goku intervened. He carried the man outside by the neck, gave him thorough talk about what he would do to him if he bothered his wife again and sent him on his. By that, meaning the man thrown in the sky, where he landed was anyone's guess.

There were other times, he would feel excited when he was around her and it wasn't because it was time to eat. He liked having her close to him and he liked doing things for her.

Unlike his other friends, he feel he could talk to Chi-Chi about anything. She would sit up in bed and listen to him as he tell her about his early days with his grandfather before he died and the adventures he had after he met Bulma. He guessed one of the reasons why he never talked to them was because he never had the time. He was always off on another adventure, and he wasn't sure they would be that interested in it anyway. Chi-Chi always was. She would ask him tons of questions about his exploits. 

Chi-Chi also sparred with him. She wanted to get stronger and in the mornings, he would train her. Chi-Chi would get mad when Goku laughed at her and she would just attacked harder. There was something about Chi-Chi being mad that made him like her even more—the fire in her eyes. It sometimes brought the best fighting in her, but not the best when she tried to kick him between the legs. Aside from trying to kick him between the legs, Goku liked it when she got mad during their sparring.

Nimbus stopped. Goku tore himself from his thoughts to why Nimbus stopped. "Hey, Nimbus, why did you stop?" He looked at where he was. "I don't believe it. It's been years since I've seen this place. With a little cleaning, it'll be perfect for Chi-Chi to see."

****

"Can't you give me one hint as to where we are going?" Chi-Chi asked blindfolded as she held on to Goku as they rode on Nimbus.

Goku laughed. "What fun with that be? Then you will know the surprise. We'll be there soon."

Chi-Chi sighed and leaned against his muscled back and decided to take her husband's advice. It started off as a normal day for Chi-Chi. She was outside line drying some clothes when Goku came to her on Nimbus, happily smiling. He told her he had something to show her and before Chi-Chi could say anything else, he pulled her on the cloud and they were heading for this mysterious destination.

For the past week, Goku has left the house without saying where he was going. When he came back home, he would just grin as if he knew the biggest secret in the world. When Chi-Chi asked why he was grinning, he'll just grin wider and tell her she'll see soon.

  
Suddenly Nimbus stopped and she felt Goku pulled himself from her. 

"We're here, Chi-Chi."

"Here where?" Chi-Chi asked still sitting on the cloud. She felt Goku's hands on her waist lifting her from Nimbus and setting her on the ground. He removed the blindfold. Before Chi-Chi's eyes was a small home. "What is this?"

"It's my home—the home I grew up in. I wanted you to see it," he smiled. Goku took her hand and led her inside.

"How long has it been since you were here?"

"Actually, a week. When I first came here, the grass were like a mile high and there was dust and cobwebs everywhere, so I cleaned it up. I know how you like things clean, but I hadn't really been here since Bulma came when I was a boy."

"That was a long time ago, Goku," Chi-Chi noted as she looked around the small home. "You mean in all your adventures, you haven't came back?"

Goku looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "No. I was so busy exploring and just going places, learning how to fight, train, and when I decided to go home, another adventure started, so it became that once I left this home I never looked back."

"It's nice," Chi-Chi said looking over the small home. "Where did you sleep?"

"Oh," he took her hand and led her to the bedroom. "This is where me and Grandpa Gohan slept." 

Chi-Chi looked around. It was a small room, smaller than the other room they were in and on the floor was a few blankets. "You didn't have a bed?"

Goku shook his head. "No. Grandpa and I always slept on the floor. Sometimes I slept in his lap." 

Chi-Chi nodded. She was beginning to understand why Goku is so naïve and wondered what his grandfather was thinking. Didn't that man know anything about life, like it's much better to sleep on a bed than on the floor? "I don't see a bathroom, Goku."

"We didn't have one. We just go outside to do our business and if we wanted to wash up, we would go in the lake down the mountain."

"You really were a wilderness man," Chi-Chi said wryly.

Goku just rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so."

Chi-Chi smiled at him and took her hand in his. "It's nice to come back here and see where you came from and how far you've gone and grown, huh?"

"Yeah, but I really wanted to show it to you. I spent hours in the days cleaning it up for you, so you would like it."

"You cleaned…for me?" Chi-Chi blinked. She was stunned that Goku could clean and that he did it for her. It really touched her that Goku would go through the lengths for her like that. She was very honored that Goku wanted to take her to his home where he grew up.

It was then that Chi-Chi realized Goku was in love her. He might not know it but he was and Chi-Chi was going to show him.

"Well, yeah. Grandpa Gohan and I didn't live in a dirty home. We cleaned the house when it got dirty." He took her hand, leading her out the house. "Come on, I want to show you the trail outside."

Goku and Chi-Chi walked down a trial a mile from the house on the mountain he grew up on. "This is the trail Grandpa and I took when we had to go down the mountain to hunt for fish and wash up when we need to. I also fell on this trail too."

Chi-Chi stopped causing Goku to do the same since their hands were joined. She looked down at the trail alongside the mountain. Any normal person would've died from such a fall. "You fell off here and survive? How?"

"I fell on my head." 

"Where?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku raised his hand. "Somewhere along here," Goku answered rubbing his head through his hair. 

Chi-Chi tilted his head down and ran her fingers through it looking for a scar or something. "Hey, is this it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You still have a scar here." Chi-Chi noted.

Chi-Chi pulled her hands away and looked up and screamed as a pterodactyl came flying down towards them. Apparently the dinosaur was hungry and was going to have Chi-Chi and Goku for dinner. The dinosaur opted for Chi-Chi and picked her up with his claws. 

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Goku saw the dinosaur leave with Chi-Chi and became angry. How dare that dinosaur take him from her? Goku growled and flew in the sky after the dinosaur. "Let her go!" Goku ordered.

The dinosaur laughed. "No way. I'm hungry and this woman looks to be a tasty treat." Chi-Chi just screamed and struggled to get herself free from the dinosaur's claws.

"I'm not something to eat!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Goku flew towards the dinosaur and punched the dinosaur in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The pterodactyl released Chi-Chi and she screamed as she plummet through the sky. Goku swooped down and caught Chi-Chi in his arms.

Chi-Chi gasped and wrapped her arm around Goku. "Are you all right?"

Chi-Chi looked at him, smiling, happy like a woman in love. "I'm fine now that I'm in your arms again."

Goku called for Nimbus and held her close to him until she was safely on Nimbus. 

"Stay here." He told her.

Goku flew back towards the dinosaur and used a Kamehameha Wave on it to kill it. The fried dinosaur that looked tasty enough to eat plummeted to the ground. He thought about eating it, but then shrugged it off. He didn't want to eat something that tried to eat his wife.

He flew back to Nimbus and sat besides her, wrapping her in his arms again. Goku felt his heart racing. He was so frightened when the dinosaur took Chi-Chi from him. Hearing her screamed like that scared him and he didn't want that to ever happen to her again. He cared for her a lot, more than he ever cared for anyone.

Was this it then? Was he in love with her? He thought about what Chi-Chi said about love and the difference between her and Grandpa Gohan. He cared for him, but this feeling for Chi-Chi wasn't like he felt his grandfather. It was different. It was deeper and stronger. He always felt different with Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi let him do things and made him feel funny things, which he liked it a lot. He smiled. He did it. He fell in love with her. Now to tell her.

"Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi looked in Goku's eyes. "Yes."

"I love you."

Chi-Chi smiled widens. "I know."  

Goku was confused and pulled back from her to look at him. "You know? How come you didn't tell me?"

"I just found out today when you brought me to your home and how you cleaned it for me."

"That's when you knew?" Goku asked again. 

"Yes."

"So this means we can comumumate our vows?" Goku asked. 

Chi-Chi laughed and kissed him. "Consummate, Goku and yes." 

Goku smiled but then he frowned. "But I still don't know exactly what we do."

"Don't worry, Goku. I'll show you. It won't take long for you to catch on. Trust me." Chi-Chi said and kissed him again.

*****

After an intimate dinner, Chi-Chi thought it was time they went to bed. Goku took off most of his clothes except his undershirt and boxers while Chi-Chi changed in the bathroom. She told him she had a surprised for him. 

The door opened and Chi-Chi stepped out in a silky, white gown that fell to her knees. She got in bed with Goku and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been saving this for our first night. I love you, Goku."

"I love you, too, Chi-Chi," Goku said and kissed Chi-Chi.

Goku licked his tongue across her lips, prying Chi-Chi's mouth open. Chi-Chi moaned as his tongued teased with the insides of her mouth. He pulled back so Chi-Chi could breath and planted kisses to her neck. 

Chi-Chi let her head drop giving Goku better access to her neck. Goku ran his fingers through her hair smelling it and growled. Goku's hand went to the straps on her slip and he ripped it off.

"Goku!" 

"Oh, um, sorry," he apologize. "It's doesn't really matter since you said it was for this night only, right?" He said and before Chi-Chi could say anything kissed her, ending the conversation. Strapless, the gown fell to her waist, and with a growl, Goku ripped the rest of it off.

Goku was into this more than Chi-Chi ever expected and his growling…it was more like an animal than human and it was enticing Chi-Chi all the more. She pulled Goku down with her onto the bed and wrapped a leg around Goku's and rubbed her leg up and down his leg. Chi-Chi felt the bulge between his legs, and while Goku looked worried, Chi-Chi smiled and kissed him to assure him it was all right. Goku smiled back and resumed his kissing trail down her chest.

Chi-Chi ran a hand up his lower back and grabbed his shirt. She worked it upwards and Goku pulled back to let Chi-Chi remove it. Chi-Chi rubbed her hands all over his chest and pushed him on his back while she made her own trail of kisses, making sure to explore each muscle on his chest. The sounds of moans, heavy breathing and discarding with the rest of Goku's clothing were the only thing heard in the room. 

Chi-Chi then yelped in surprise as Goku rolled back on top of her, smiling wickedly. He kissed her passionately while Chi-Chi rubbed herself against him, enticing a moan from both of them. Chi-Chi whispered instructions for Goku to test her. Goku was confused about Chi-Chi's request and how it was to be done but he did as he was told. Chi-Chi told him she was ready and gave him one final instruction for their lovemaking to be complete.

Goku slowly entered her. Contrary to what she was told, there wasn't a mild discomfort for Chi-Chi or enormous pain when he broke through her barrier. There was nothing felt nothing but pure desire for both of them. As he moved in her, Goku began nuzzling and planted kisses on her neck. 

Goku was overcome with a strange feeling. He had the sudden urge to bite Chi-Chi's neck. He never felt like doing that before, but now it was as if his body was willing him to do it. He licked her neck, causing Chi-Chi to giggle. Chi-Chi jumped in shock as Goku bit down on her neck. She felt herself bleeding and Goku licking the blood. Chi-Chi should feel freaked out and do whatever she could to get Goku off her but oddly, she found it…arousing.

It wasn't much longer after that before they spilled into each other and they laid sated on each other breathing heavily. Goku then realized how special this union was and understood why Chi-Chi wanted to wait. If they didn't, then he wouldn't have understood what they were doing and the importance of it.

He rolled off her but kept her close to him. "I love you, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi threw her arm across his chest and nuzzled closer to him, smiling. "I love you, too, Goku." 

The End


End file.
